


Witchcraft

by bexacaust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Business Savvy Redheads in Lingerie Order Tony Stark Around, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Domme, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Give your heart and soul to charity‘Cause the rest of you, the best of youHoney, belongs to me





	Witchcraft

In the Malleus Maleficarum, red hair and green eyes are signs of a bewitcher- traits held by those with powers beyond comprehension, gifted by Devils of the highest degree.

So are things like freckles. Sharp wit. Rebellion.

Pepper smiled as the door shut behind her. Mulling over this history warmed her heart; remembering the whispers of confusion that followed her almost as frequently as the eyes of a billionaire ex-playboy philanthropist.

The lock clicked.

The heels of her shoes clicked on the floor- shiny and clean and just this side of ominous when juxtaposed with the grease-smeared eccentric pacing the living room as he argued on the phone. She set her purse down silently as he turned, as he noted the half-smile on her face and the light behind green eyes and the way she slid her stockinged feet out of sharp heels.

“Give me the phone, Tony.”, she said, her voice level and smooth like Amaretto in a crystal bottle, “And then meet me in the bedroom.”

His mouth opened and closed, the babble he used to mask nerves or excitement gearing up to run and she silenced him with a downward quirk of her mouth. The smile reversed, and he simply held his phone out with a softly murmured, “Yes’m.”

A twitch of her head to move her hair away from her ear before the phone was against it, “Hello, this is Virginia Potts. Yes, I understand that you were having a discussion with Mister Stark- however, he is needed urgently for some private business. I’ll be sure to have him contact you as soon as he is able. Of course, thank you for understanding.”

Beep.

She set the phone upon the coffee table, flexing her hands as she turned to the stairs where Tony still lingered.

Her smile returned.

“Bedroom, Mister Stark. I’ll meet you there shortly.”

His cheeks darkened, and he swallowed hard before vanishing from her sight, and she followed with the grace of a hungry siren.

It had started with his joking nature, all things considered. Plenty of cheeky remarks about leather and lace, of stilettos and spines. She’d watched as it graduated slowly to little motions- the way his eyes would widen just a little bit at any sharpness in her voice. The way he’d babble and hide behind his sarcasm when she apologized for being too blunt in her speech.

The way he dug his hands into her hips when she rode him in the backseat, the way he’d moan so hoarsely when her fingers tangled in his dark hair and tugged so gently.

And so, as she was known to do- she looked into some things. Made some contacts.

Apologized to Happy for some of the places she requested he drive to.

Being sized for some things was more awkward than not, the product of her giggling at Tony’s habit of trusting whatever she said was Needed or Required. It fit wonderfully- held close to her waist and chest and didn’t dig in under her bosom uncomfortably.

She blinked, looking up from where she was adjusting the corset she’d worn under her clothing for the day to help with getting accustomed to motion. She heard a nervous call of “Pepp?”

“Patience, Tony.”, she answered, letting her skirt fall to the floor and stepping away from it, “It’s a virtue after all.”

It had started with little inquiries hidden in flirting and lightly freckled blushes. Prodding at all the right places, seeing where the nerves took her and where his frown stopped her. She should have known, she thinks as she straightens the dangling laces at the bottom of her spine, that under the carefree facade and inflated ego that he wanted someone to take the reins from him…

Even for just a little while.

“Get comfortable, Tony.”, she called with a soft giggle, “And hands above your head, please.”

“Oho, feeling frisky and risky? Gonna let go of the CEO game for a little while? Surprising!”

She looked herself over one more time, her smile freezing over and her eyes alight before she opened the door and cocked a hip, “You could say that, honey.”

The choked noise she was greeted with was somehow more thrilling than if he had sworn aloud. Still-stockinged feet made no sound over the bedroom floor as she walked with a sharpness that harked back to six inch heels.

Tony’s face was coated in a blush like gunshot residue and brown eyes almost darkened to deep-sea black as he stared somewhere between shock and awe. Pepper put a hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow.

“And what did I say when I was getting ready, Tony?”

“W-Well, maybe I was just curious to see what would greet me? I like surprises, y’know, and I gotta admit seeing my smoking hot lady in a- is that silk?- corset and little thigh high stockings with her, uh, her hair down in uh… P. Pepp?”

“Yes?”

“Pepper uh, why isn’t there anything covering you up uh. South of the border, there?”

“It’s unnecessary.”

He closed his mouth, and nodded slowly as he crossed his legs at the ankle while sitting on their mussed bed. She stood in front of him, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head.

“You haven’t been behaving very well, Tony.”, she murmured, “Haven’t we talked about taking time to relax?”

“Well, yes, but not exactly in this sense so I maybe wasn’t paying too strict attention but if this is the new way we do this I think I m-”

Her arms uncrossed and she reached out to cup his chin in a firm hold, thumb tracing over his bitten lips, “Hush. From now on; relaxation time. Or else.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

“Good answer.”, she said, her voice serpentine in tone, “Because I’m very VERY tired of seeing you stretched so thin without getting a thank you.”

He swallowed hard.

“Now, lay back, sweetheart. Let me take care of what’s mine.”, she cooed, her voice menthol sharp even as she whispered. Her hand released him and he swore her palm-print was burned into his skin as he lowered himself back onto his elbows. 

The pendant she always wore jingled softly as she leaned down, taking the zipper of his jeans between her fingers and pulling it down click by click before she flicked the button above it open with barely a gesture. Her smile widened at the sight of dark blue.

Her other hand was on the bed as the one lingering around his jeans shifted its course- moving to push the hem of his shirt up just enough for nails to lightly tease just under his navel.

His breathing sped up when she chuckled. It was the work of moments for her suddenly curl her fingers into the waistband of briefs and jeans and slowly pull down to make room for her still-painted lips to leave pale red reminders over the lines of an abused body.

Under his navel, on his hip, and further onto his thighs. He was flat on his back as she peeled clothing off of him and felt the tingle of scars being kissed all over from the waist down even though the patches of blankness still haunted him.

He reached for her hair, and she stopped- discarding the clothing she slid off him and getting back up to almost loom over him.

“Hands over your head, Tony.”, she whispered, “No touching til I say.”

A strangled moan was her answer, but he obeyed.

“Good.”

His thighs twitched and he was already hard- the sight made her grin become sharkish. She nudged his feet farther apart, standing between his legs before leaning down once more to push his shirt farther up- more kisses dotting every scar, her voice ghosting over bruises that were still healing. A hand moving up his side only to drag the memory of nailtips back down like she counted every rib that protected his heart.

“All mine, all mine~”, she cooed in an almost singsong voice, “They can have your sense of duty, Tony, darling. They can have your sense of honor, and they can keep all those superhero promises…”

He panted weakly, feeling his skin prickle from her breath ghosting over it as she spoke.

“But this is all mine.”

She kissed the base of his sternum and his back arched.

Her knee on the bed holding her up, she reached for the bedside table and slid the drawer open. Little seamstress scissors- sharp enough for fabric and safe enough for no worries attached.

Tony hated knives after Afghanistan.

He blinked hazy eyes as his shirt was tugged, and those eyes widened when he heard the series of quick snips and air breezed over his chest.

He turned his head as the drawer closed, before looking back to Pepper and her smile.

“You know I always listen, even when you think I can’t hear.”, she said with a soft laugh, “Keep your hands up, Tony.”

He curled his hands into fists, looking up and then back to her, his question in his eyes.

She nodded, pulling herself fully onto the bed before leaving her lipstick lovenotes along his sternum, dotted on his ribs- over the scars from where the arc reactor once sat. Tony pressed his head back into the pillows with a gasp.

Pepper moved back, giggling in her throat as the way the outline of her kiss looked against the soft scar tissue. She looked over the tense figure pressed against messy sheets and a soft comforter, and then looked to the hazy and strained expression Tony wore.

“Relax, honey.”, she said, her voice gentle and cool and soft as she reached to guide his face to look at her, “Trust me, just relax- let me take care of you.”

Brown eyes refused to focus as their lips met- as her lipstick smeared just a little between them and her tongue teased his own. He groaned, flexing his hands again and fighting the urge to squirm.

She broke the kiss, moving to his neck to work a dark mark into the skin brushed in paintstrokes of the color on her lips as her nails once again teased over the mechanic’s electric-sensitive skin in meaningless patterns- the circuitmap of hungry intention before she slipped away to stand by the bed.

She steepled her fingers, walking slowly around to stand between his legs.

“You’re all mine, correct? You may answer verbally.”

The steel-strong ring of her words clashed against his taught nerves and sparks flickered in his vision as he gasped a, “Yes!”

“And you, like this- bare and clean, is all mine, correct? You may answer verbally.”

He nodded, painfully aware of how hard he’d become from the drawn out teasing touches, “Y-Yes.”

He looked to where she stood- tall and proud as a witch facing the stake. Her smile was a crescent moon of smeared war-paint and surety, “Then… I’m all yours.”

He watched her kneel, and choked on air again.

Her kisses against his thighs, the strength in her grip on his hips even as they tried to roll from the heat pooled in the bottom of his belly. The cold-hot-soft-sharp way her laughs bled from her like a sunset’s blending colors. He felt like he was dying, but in the best way.

“You aren’t to come until I say so.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes ma’am!”, he managed to gasp out before he felt her tongue trace the underside of his cock. His hands moved, and she cleared her throat.

“No touching, Tony. Neither me, nor yourself.”

His hands fell back onto the pillows weakly and her tongue returned to teasing him- interspersed with sly kisses until the tip of her tongue dragged over the head of his cock and her fingers curled around the shaft loosely.

His hips bucked, and he groaned low in his throat.

“How would you ask, sweetheart?”

A shiver rumbled along his spine like an earthquake at the way she purred the affectionate pet name; he licked dry lips before stammering out a “Please?” in a breathy voice-

He’d never admit the way his eyes rolled back at her answer of “Very good, babe.”

He screwed his eyes shut knowing if he looked down he may not last- knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold on at the way her lips looked around his flesh or how her eyelashes rested featherlight against her cheeks- the way her skin flushed when she did this or how soft her lips looked…-

“Pepper!”, he gasped weakly, his stomach already tightening, “Pe-Pepper, please-”

She hummed around her mouthful, her head bobbing low and his mouth dropped open in a short cry as her hand released him and snuck lower- teasing and taunting with gentle touches that made him writhe.

One of her eyes opened to look up- she had pondered certain Other activities; but kept that particular purchase on the backburner until she could talk to him about it face to face.

Her fingertips were enough of a tease- over skin rarely touched but not too far into vulnerability-

Not without lubrication and consent, of course.

Her hand moved away, petting his thigh as her lips slid up and off of his cock and she licked over the remnants of color left.

“Look at me, Tony. Look down.”

Her words were not a suggestion.

He panted his breaths, before his head lolled to his shoulder and his eyes opened halfway. He gulped air to calm his breathing, and she smiled before once again her tongue teased him, her smooth kisses punched holes in his facade.

His voice sounded easily now- every bob of her head and swallow around him pulling a gasp of her name or a plea for more as his hands twitched and jumped where they rested against the pillows.

It was when his voice cracked in a moan that she decided the time to tease was over. Nails gently tickling over his waist, her lips moved over his cock in stop-motion; until she felt the head bump the back of her throat. A swallow, and an exhale through her nose as her head lowered farther.

Until his legs shook, until her nose nudged his skin- and then she hummed softly.

His back arched, and he fought against his own writhing and lost. She heard the click of short fingernails drag over the headboard and swallowed again before once more humming a low note and held down the hips that tried to buck against her.

Her name chanted like a prayer as she pulled back and all he did was shake. A bitter taste grazing her tongue, and her eyes opened as she looked up at him, to be sure he was watching.

She could see the trembling almost as vividly as she felt it and the begging unvoiced was broadcast by brown eyes as her head dipped once more.

Tony’s eyes rolled back, nearly crossing, “Pepp-Pepper I’m-I- I can’t-”

Another hum, cruel perhaps but she had her tendencies, and she pulled off his cock with a soft pop before licking her lips.

“Very good.”, she purred, releasing his hips and watched his pulse jump as his painfully hard dick telegraphed the rate of his heart.

Her green eyes darkened at the thought. His heartbeat, her heartbeat. A two-time tempo she would do anything to keep going. He whined and shivered at the loss of heat before she straddled him.

“What do you want, Tony.”

His tongue fumbled as his lips fought to form the word “You.”

“How do you ask.”

“Ple-ease.”

“Again.”

“Pl-lease Pepper, please-”

She smiled, giggling as he jolted when his cock was gently against his stomach. She lowered her hips, ever the careful one, ever the collected one- the calm to his storm. She was slick, she could feel it, and then he could too and his eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. Her hips rocked softly against his length- still slick from her mouth’s attentions…

And then with a twitch and twist of her hips, he slid into her. 

He nearly howled, hands curled into fists so tight she new his nails were digging into his palms. She sighed, head tilting back as she tensed her muscles to make him shake. Always a fun little trick, she thought as her head moved slowly to look back at the man sprawled beneath her. She knew his toes were curling, could feel the shivers over his skin.

Her hips raised, and slowly fell. His voice matched her movements, his back arching as she rode him slow and steady and harder with every drop. His head moved side to side, a weak thrash as he fought his urge to touch her- to grip her hips, to hold his hair, to dig his nails in and howl in hunger.

“Not. Until. I. Say.” she hissed, each word punctuated with a drop and roll of her hips.

He looked down to where their bodies joined, and moaned weak and thick like honey and rain as his hips bucked up into her. She gasped, catching his eyes and nodding with a lazy smile.

She heard him shift, knew he was bracing the best he could with his legs over the edge of the bed as her breasts swayed with their motions. She looked down at his dazed face and slack jaw, knowing those brown eyes followed her hand as it moved- tracing the tense musculature of his stomach, moved over her own thigh and finally- As two fingers parted copper curls to tease her clit and make her back arch as her slow and punishing ride continued in time with his nearly-erratic hips.

Her voice climbed in pitch smoothly, undercut by his gasps and pleads as her free hand braced her against his thigh and she shuddered hard with a whisper-soft sound.

He was heavy in her, so close and barely holding on before she looked at him with lazy green eyes.

“You may touch me, Tony.”

The sting of his fingernails digging into her hips and pulling her down hard made her cry out. The way he eagerly pulled her into a faster rhythm as she rode with trembles in her own legs made her eyelids flutter closed and his voice crack like old glass.

“Come.”, she breathed.

His nails dragged over silk and lacing as he sat up sharply and buried his face into her bosom- her arms around his shoulders as he all but snarled against her skin and she felt his pulse inside and out. She threw her head back, hair mussed as he rocked hard into her and gripped the fabric covering her back like a lifeline. His face against her throat now, she could feel the hot breath he panted against her flushed skin.

She gasped his name; the room moving in a blur of color until it was her on the bed shrieking desire as his hips slammed hungrily against her own until her legs locked around his waist and held him close.

“Mine.”, she hissed into his ear, and his voice wheezed from him as he dug nails into the bed now, instead of her back.

His final moan shook like he did, and she sighed as he went limp in her grasp. She nuzzled under his ear, kissing the skin there and laughed softly.

“Pepper.”, he breathed, “We DEFINITELY need to do this again. When my legs work. Cause they’re numb. Holy shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Partner got me invested in Marvel and Pepper/Tony. Welp.


End file.
